


Под гипнозом

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Romance, Smoking, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Сборник связанных между собой драбблов. Общая тема — наличие у Мэловина мистических способностей. Сюжет проследить при желании можно, но каждая глава — просто отдельная зарисовка. Слэш (Alekseev/Mélovin) появляется в третьем, четвёртом и пятом драбблах. Остальные дженовые.Держите свои глаза закрытыми и, ради всего святого, не смейте кому-либо доверять.





	1. Ослеплённый солнцем и, вероятно, страхом

Костя полощет горло и выплёскивает содержимое рта на белое покрытие мойки. Пара капель попадает на его домашнюю футболку, однако это остаётся проигнорированным. Парень вытирает губы махровым полотенцем, стараясь не смотреть на своё отражение в зеркале, ибо встречаться с утра с собственным отстранённым и уставшим взглядом ему не хочется. Да и нет особой нужды.

Раннее утро — такое вязкое, липкое и мерзкое. Кого-то назойливо проникающие сквозь шторы солнечные лучи бодрят и заряжают энергией на целый день, а кого-то от них тошнит. Костя, разумеется, относит себя ко второй категории людей. Выйдя из ванной комнаты в одних трусах и футболке, он босыми ступнями чувствует неприятную прохладу паркета и едва заметно съёживается, пытаясь вспомнить, в каком богом забытом месте валяются его тапки. Но, так и не найдя нужного ответа, со вздохом тащится на кухню.

— Меня тошнит… — в пустоту процеживает сквозь зубы и наливает закипевший кофе в объёмную белую чашку. Тянется было к сахарнице, но тут же одёргивает себя: «Диета, блять… диета».

Он размеренно помешивает чайной ложкой томную жидкость, от которой струится вязким паром приятный аромат. Пока делает это, пытается зациклиться на одной абсолютно случайной точке. Со временем у него это получается, однако не с таким результатом, с каким изначально было нужно. Вместо желаемой концентрации он вовсе забывается, пустыми глазами смиряя пространство впереди себя и где-то на подкорке мозга беспомощно осознавая, что бесповоротно залип. Продолжая стоять с ничего не выражающим взглядом, Костя медленно подносит к губам чашку и отпивает глоток так, чтобы не обжечься; кто-кто, а он спустя годы практики и боли в языке научился это делать в любом состоянии. Как только вкусовые рецепторы ощущают налёт терпкого кофе, а его запах и вовсе заполняет собой всё пространство кухни, парень смаргивает задумчивость и по-хозяйски облокачивается о тумбочку.

Вроде ему никуда с утра пораньше спешить не надо… по крайней мере, так приятно думать. Ну, если Артём, его менеджер, не разрывает телефонные линии и в порыве гнева не ломится в дверь номера, значит, всё в порядке — или пока что в порядке. Костя делает ещё один глоток. Вся кухня залита ярким солнечным светом, несмотря на то, что тонкие полупрозрачные шторы полностью закрывают собой широкое окно. И всё-таки он ненавидит это знойное обилие света — такое навязчивое и неуместное. Что поделать, это начало мая, а он находится в Лиссабоне… сам же стремился сюда. На хмуром лице, наконец, проскальзывает улыбка. Добиваться своего Костя рано или поздно умеет, и осознание этого приятно тешит его самолюбие. Хотя он прекрасно понимает, что имел свои особые преимущества.

«Имел давно, а начал осознанно пользоваться только сейчас», — проносится в мыслях, и губы парня искажаются в неуверенной ухмылке. Ему это до сих пор кажется полным абсурдом, даже несмотря на то, что он уже убедился в правоте своих догадок. Он отпивает глоток и, смакуя терпкость кофе, прикрывает глаза. По глупой привычке прижимает ободок чашки к сомкнутым влажным губам и продолжает неподвижно стоять, мысленно медитируя. «Люди всегда боятся того, чего не понимают», — ещё одна мысль, за которой слабым эхом следует горькая правда того, что он тоже боится. Сильно боится. Однако хочет и, как успел убедиться, может направить то, чего боится, в правильное русло. Нужно только больше концентрации и практики…

Возникает резкое желание уйти от этих мыслей.

Не раскрывая глаз, Костя потягивается и зевает. Вспоминает о сегодняшнем дне и своей повседневной рутине. Находясь в Лиссабоне, днём ему особенно хочется прятаться в зданиях, чтобы не чувствовать на себе назойливых лучей яркого солнца. Лишь когда на город сходит сумрак — а сходит он, разумеется, в очень позднее время — его тянет наружу бетонных стен. Жаль, что несмотря на его желания, днём оставаться в своей зоне комфорта нельзя; ведь сюда он прибыл ради работы и, что немало важно, внимания — несмотря на свою близко и опасно граничащую с повседневными делами социофобию, он его любит. Парадокс.

Откашливается и с недопитым кофе в руках идёт в комнату. Всё ещё ощущает прохладу пола, но вдруг задумывается о том, как благодарен, что невзирая на активное солнце, в Лиссабоне совсем не душно.

«И на том спасибо».

Ставит чашку на столик рядом с ноутбуком, проводит ладонью по влажным от утренних процедур волосам и неохотно подходит к шкафу с одеждой. На дверцах того висят два зеркала в полный рост. Костя косо поглядывает на своё отражение в одном из них, открывая свободную дверцу рядом. Он очень бледен — аристократично бледен, — а оттого его чёрные волосы, сейчас лишённые всякой укладки, особенно контрастируют с мраморной кожей. Осматривая свой высокий и тонкий силуэт, с грустной усмешкой думает: «Диета помогает». На лицо смотреть не хочется, а особенно — в глаза. Одёрнув себя на этом, парень возвращает внимание к полуоткрытому шкафу с вещами. Выуживает оттуда джинсы с изорванными коленями и белую длинную рубашку, которая достаточно объёмная, чтобы соответствовать его предпочтениям, но при этом лёгкая, дабы не запариться под лучами солнца. Воздух в Лиссабоне, возможно, и прохладный, но испытывать лишний раз судьбу нельзя. Особенно по таким пустякам.

Костя быстро одевается и попутно проверяет уведомления на своём телефоне. Ничуть не удивляется, когда из многочисленных находит одно особенно выделяющееся от Артёма, который настойчиво напоминает, что у него в полдень интервью с одним из местных телеканалов. Костя озадачено сверяется со временем и понимает, что у него в запасе ещё как минимум час. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы добраться до офисного здания, в котором должна будет пройти встреча. Но выходить наружу всё ещё жутко не хочется… Парень бросает презрительный взгляд на занавешенные бесполезными полупрозрачными шторами окна и проникающий сквозь них свет, из-за которого нет абсолютно никакого желания и носа сунуть на улицу. Позже он обязательно попросит Артёма, чтобы тот достал ему самые тёмные занавески, которые только в состоянии отыскать в этом светлом и радушном Лиссабоне.

Костя разминает шею и потирает виски кончиками пальцев. Принимает решение, что опаздывать — не дело. Кое-как укладывает волосы и бегло оценивает состояние лица, однако по-прежнему избегает зоны глаз. «Это по инерции, не специально», — нагло врёт и, понимая и это, стискивает зубы. Трусость парень в себе никогда не признает, а потому любое её проявление игнорирует или настойчиво отрицает, тем самым обманывая себя снова и снова. Вдруг резко выдыхает и намеренно, словно в попытке что-то доказать, сталкивается взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале напротив. Тускло-синие глаза, в середине затягивающиеся чёрной воронкой зрачка, смотрят на него. Смотрят испуганно, но сосредоточенно, будто пытаются отыскать что-то скрытое, но тщетно. Он стоит так каких-то десять секунд, но этого достаточно, чтобы к кончикам пальцев прилила холодная кровь, а сердце защемило от беспомощности. Чувствует, как тонет в этих зрачках, всё тело немеет, и он задыхается…

Отрывает взгляд от своего отражения и жмурится так, что веки начинают болеть, а ресницы неприятно надламываются. Злится. Затем открывает глаза и с неохотой смотрит в сторону лежащего на полке контейнера для контактных линз. Появляется острая тяга покинуть номер. «Но почему? Это страх?», — Костя всей душой ненавидит это чувство, а оттого не может адекватно реагировать на любое его появление. Он ощущает холод на своей коже.

Быстро покидает стены номера, не забыв захватить солнцезащитные очки. Когда спускается на лифте, незамедлительно смыкает веки и ни за что не смотрит на своё отражение в боковом зеркале. Сегодняшним утром он в очередной раз убеждается, что для своей собственной безопасности с отражающими поверхностями стоит быть осторожней.


	2. Ночной Лиссабон, пагубная привычка и случайный новый друг

_smkie smk — dx exxrcxsm_

_kuroiumi — get back home_

 

Улицы. Много узких улиц, подсвеченных золотистыми фонарями по краям. Костя бредёт под их ярким светом, уходя всё дальше от центра города. В массивных солнцезащитных очках его никто не узнаёт из тех немногочисленных прохожих, что встречаются на пути. Это поздняя ночь, и на небе горит яркая блямба луны, а вокруг — заволакивающая всё темнота. Из-за большого количества туч Косте кажется, что вот-вот пойдёт дождь, однако то же самое он думал и час назад, но дождя всё ещё нет. Значит, не о чем беспокоиться.

Он идёт в абсолютной тишине. На нём длинное, но лёгкое чёрное пальто, поскольку по ночам в Лиссабоне особенно прохладно. Лишь изредка по проезжей части мимо мчатся одинокие машины. Каждый раз Костя переключает своё внимание на них, наблюдая, как они проезжают мимо него, а затем и вовсе скрываются из виду. Он вышел из номера просто купить зажигалку, а затем, покинув магазин, свернул явно не туда. Просто на улице так хорошо… и его манят ночные прогулки, хотя сам он прекрасно знает, что утром ни за что не встанет вовремя.

Останавливается, достаёт телефон из кармана и, прищурившись, смотрит из-под очков на время.

— Половина третьего, — говорит тихо и вдыхает полной грудью ночной морозящий кожу воздух. Закрывает глаза. — Хорошо тут ночью.

Но пора возвращаться. Костя убирает телефон в карман пальто и, оглядевшись, находит плохо освещённый переулок. Осторожно входит в него, осматривая груду картонных коробок непонятного происхождения и жестяные мусорные контейнеры. «Тут-то мне и место», — приходит на ум саркастичная мысль, и он достаёт пачку сигарет. Выуживает одну, систематично поджигает купленной в местном «киоске» зажигалкой и подносит к полураскрытым губам.

Погрузившись в пучину случайных мыслей, Костя стоит в плохо освещённом переулке наедине с горящей во тьме сигаретой, парой мусорных контейнеров по соседству и круглой, смотрящей на него свысока, луной. Он затягивается, втягивая щёки, и забвенно прикрывает глаза, которых из-за барьера тёмных очков не видно. Ментоловый аромат заволакивает сознание тонкой пеленой, и Костя чувствует долгожданную расслабленность. Когда он освобождает наружу клуб едкого дыма, образовывается особая тяга в грудной клетке. Ему это нравится. Да, несомненно, курение вредит голосу, и если Артём узнает, что он курит накануне конкурса — с ума сойдёт от злости, но Костя же совсем немного. Он не позволяет себе делать это днём, а если ночью, то лишь одну-две сигареты, и то далеко не всегда ему выпадает такая возможность. Он пытается курить как можно реже, ибо понимает, что в дальнейшем пожалеет об этой пагубной привычке, от которой невозможно избавиться. Пытается, даже когда рёбра сводит жуткой судорогой от желания закурить немедленно, но он сдерживается. Однако это так расслабляет…

Затягивается ещё раз. Прохладный ветер обдаёт лицо, и кожу приятно знобит. Дым сигареты кружит перед ним, извиваясь, и испаряется в никуда. Костя наблюдает за этим процессом, размышляя, что ему надоел страх. Что он больше не хочет бояться своих сил. Если он уже научился манипулировать ими на камеру, хоть и в более безопасном ключе, то вне сцены это тоже может пойти на пользу. Нужно лишь больше "практики", а это слово он, увы, не любит. Костя матерится про себя, вспоминая ошибки прошлого. Именно из-за них ему сейчас так паршиво даже от мысли об общении с некоторыми знакомыми. Именно они вызывали в нём страх. Он не всегда был в состоянии контролировать свои способности, однако сейчас всё должно измениться. Он в это верит.

Костя стоит на фоне обшарпанной стены какого-то здания ещё несколько минут, даже когда сигарета догорает до остатка. В конечном счёте выкидывает её в мусорный контейнер, решая, что на сегодня с него похождений достаточно. Хочет было направиться обратно в отель — а город он этот, кстати, почти выучил, — однако вдруг замечает, что находится в тёмном переулке не один. Костя слышит мяуканье, и его пробирает дрожь от неожиданности и красивости этого звука в тихой ночи города. Он снимает очки и поворачивается на звук. На одной из картонных коробок сидит чёрный кот и смотрит на него своими блестящими глазами. Костя хочет подойти ближе, погладить его, но вдруг у него появляется вопрос: «А работает ли это на животных?»

Он хмурится, убирая очки в карман пальто, и присаживается на корточки. Смотрит внимательно на кота напротив, прямо в его блестящие под светом круглой луны глаза, и старается сконцентрироваться. Это всегда непросто. Кот моргает, но не встаёт со своего места. Он слегка напуган. Тогда Костя чуть наклоняет голову вбок, смотря на него исподлобья кажущимися со стороны стеклянными глазами, и постепенно, шаг за шагом, начинает ощущать возникающую связь.

— Вот так, — произносит он тихо, когда животное спрыгивает с коробки и аккуратно подходит к нему на своих маленьких лапках, носом любопытно обнюхивая пропахшего ментолом незнакомца. Тот с довольной улыбкой гладит короткую отливающую во тьме ярким блеском чёрную шерсть. Она приятна на ощупь. Кот ластится, прижимаясь головой к его ладони, и Костя чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком на Земле. Ему становится очень хорошо. Даже лучше, чем от сигареты.

"Пообщавшись" ещё немного со своим случайным новым другом, он вежливо прощается кивком головы и смотрит, как животное возвращается на своё место. Костя чувствует, что в этот раз связь удалось установить значительно проще… ну конечно, с котами ему всегда везло в общении. Затем он выходит из тёмного переулка и, приподняв воротник пальто, неспешно направляется обратно в отель.


	3. Громкая музыка и его безумные глаза

_NKOHA — fear him_

 

Косте очень хочется уйти, но что-то его держит… что именно, он пока сам не понимает, но чувствует, что что-то важное — или же ему просто так кажется. Басы, волнами накрывающие зал с главной сцены, очень сильно бьют по ушам и нервам. Из-за этого он невольно сжимает челюсть и, нервно поправив волосы, ещё раз оглядывает помещение с верхнего балкона, выделенного специально под зону участников конкурса. Внизу толпы обычных фанатов, пришедших на вечеринку в Евроклуб. Они распивают пиво и шампанское, слушают музыку, танцуют — в общем, идиллия; но слишком шумная для него. Он чувствует напряжённость из-за большого скопления людей, будто воздуха становится всё меньше и меньше. Ещё чуть-чуть и у него точно закружится голова от мигающих прожекторов и общего гула, а ведь он даже не пил.

Костя отходит от края балкона и медленно движется к выходу, огибая некоторых конкурсантов и других людей, которые пришли повеселиться за компанию. Его команда, кстати, сейчас тоже должна быть где-то здесь, но в данный момент он их намеренно избегает. Проходя мимо полукруглого дивана в углу, он вдруг замечает, что за ним наблюдают — и, скорее всего, наблюдали весь этот вечер. Он сталкивается с парой широко распахнутых карих глаз и понимает, что перед своим выступлением в клубе уже видел их… там, за сценой, именно они заставили его чувствовать себя так странно.

Костя останавливается на месте. Он осматривает обшитый красной материей диван, на котором сидит смотрящий на него парень. Во взгляде того читается улыбка — его наконец-то заметили, — но некая тревожность всё равно явно присутствует в этом омуте глаз, что кажется кромешно-чёрными в полутьме клуба. По спине Кости проходит холод, ибо ему этот взгляд начинает казаться чертовски сумасшедшим.

— Привет, — он решает поздороваться первым, подойдя ближе. Музыка, всё ещё звучащая в стенах клуба, практически полностью заглушает его голос.

Алексеев кивает и улыбается широкой улыбкой. Косте хочется немедленно перестать смотреть в его глаза, ибо есть шанс что-то случайно натворить, но он не может. «И кто из нас наделён способностью гипноза?»

— Один сидишь здесь? — спрашивает он, невзначай посмотрев в сторону, как будто увидев там что-то интересное.

Алексеев снова кивает и по-особому усмехается, поведя одним плечом в сторону. До Кости доходит мысль, что его конкурент, быть может, пьян. Он опускает взгляд на столик подле дивана и видит почти пустой стакан с остатками спиртного на самом дне, понимая, что его догадка, скорее всего, верна. Хочет было что-то сказать, мол, пойду я, пора, но Алексеев вдруг двигается к краю дивана и хлопает ладонью по освободившемуся месту рядом с собой. Он ничего не произносит, молчит, но от взгляда его глаз внутри Кости что-то резко перемыкает. Становится не по себе, а воздуха в помещении с каждой секундой всё меньше. Он обессиленно понимает, что даже не может объяснить себе, что за смесь страха с безумием нахлынула на него. Доходит до того, что он начинает слышать стук собственного сердца, отдающего в голову. «Да что это за херня?»

— Мне пора, ты извини, — небрежно бросает Костя, нервно пожимая плечами и думая, как бы быстрее убраться отсюда. Подальше от громкой бьющей по ушам музыки и от этого взгляда напротив.

От улыбки Алексеева не остаётся и следа. Глаза больше не улыбаются, лишь блестят чёрным огнём в полутьме на контрастном кроваво-красном диване. Если Косте раньше было не по себе, то сейчас ему становится по-настоящему жутко. Взгляд сидящего перед ним парня, с которым он даже толком не знаком, будто медленно заселяется демонами. Костя чувствует угрозу и скрытое предательство в этих мутных глазах. Его тело немеет, а в горле появляется ком… Он срывается с места, инстинктивно сжав кулаки, и быстрым шагом уходит прочь.

На выходе, у двери, он обернётся и увидит, что сверкающие чёрным глаза всё ещё следят за ним. Сердце рухнет куда-то вниз, и раздастся его гулкий удар, но Костя сразу же одёрнет себя, покинув душный клуб. На улице он судорожно потянется в карман своего длинного пальто за пачкой сигарет. Остановившись, закурит, и нечаянно наткнётся на своё отражение в лобовом стекле случайной машины: его глаза разного оттенка голубого будут испуганными, а кожа болезненно-бледной. Опешив, он осознает, что сам себе уже постепенно начинает напоминать сумасшедшего.


	4. Любопытство и сопутствующий ему невроз

Всё идёт наперекосяк, будто весь мир сговорился против него. С утра Костя чуть не опаздывает на репетицию, затем ссорится на ровном месте с некоторыми из членов команды, нервничает, из-за чего прогон номера выходит не самым удачным, а теперь ещё и на интервью во время разговора никак не может избавиться от надоедливого кашля. Тот пробирает всё горло приставуче и назойливо, от него хочется подставить собственную шею под струю жгучего огня, но парень, сжав зубы, терпит. Прерывается на середине сказанного предложения, чувствует возникшую резкую боль, откашливается и терпит. Он почти привык.

Когда же интервью заканчивается, на выходе из комнаты его менеджер в очередной раз говорит, что нужно завязывать с курением, ведь от него все проблемы, но Костя его не слушает. Более того, ему хочется немедленно выйти на улицу и закурить; нагло, прямо в лицо Артёма. И это не из-за того, что он испытывает к нему агрессию или неприязнь, просто… скопившуюся злость люди часто вымещают на ближних. Даже когда после этого им становится чертовски стыдно. Но он обязательно извиниться за своё поведение. «Обязательно».

— Подожди, я телефон оставил, кажется, — пошарившись по карманам, вдруг спохватывается Артём. Он оставляет Костю одного в коридоре, уйдя на поиск пропажи.

Когда Артём скрывается за дверью, Костя тяжело выдыхает и направляется к выходу. Плевать, что его друг будет зол. Абсолютно плевать. Певец продолжает брести вперёд по светлому помещению офисного здания местного португальского телеканала, для которого он давал интервью. Он быстро спускается по лестнице и уже готов выйти наружу, но вдруг его взгляд останавливается на парне, сидящем на белом диване у окна. Тот тоже даёт интервью; на него направлена камера, а рядом сидит пожилой мужчина и задаёт вопросы, которых Костя не в состоянии услышать. И не зря его эта картина привлекла, ибо сидящий напротив него молодой человек — никто иной, как Алексеев. Тот самый, который прошлой ночью чертовски напугал его своим безумным взглядом. Вспомнив о нём, Костя чувствует пробежавшийся по коже холод. Он решает подойти ближе, потому что, как ни странно, в нём загорается любопытство. Прошлой ночью Алексеев был явно пьян и выглядел странно… а какой он, когда трезв? И не перед камерой или на сцене, а в личном общении.

Костя подходит ближе, но дающий интервью парень так увлечён разговором, что даже не замечает его. До певца доносятся обрывки фраз на английском языке, которых он не в состоянии понять. «С каких пор он умеет разговаривать на английском?» — обомлело спрашивает у себя Костя, следя за жестами и мимикой Алексеева. Для Кости иностранный язык — чуть ли не больная тема, ибо нет у него способности к лингвистике, но из-за того, что его конкурент может делать то, чего не может он, появляется ужасное чувство зависти и злости с лёгким налётом обиды на самого себя. Всё не так. В горле вновь начинает першить.

«Проклятые сигареты…»

Костя откашливается, прислонив ладонь ко рту и тайно желая вместе с мокротой выкашлять наружу собственные органы. Он привлекает этим внимание Алексеева. Когда их взгляды встречаются, Костя видит: глаза парня по-прежнему безумные, но в тёплом освещении светлее, чем были тогда, в клубе. Невесомая улыбка трогает губы Алексеева, из-за чего певца вновь настигает тревожность. «Почему он улыбнулся? Он помнит нашу встречу? Он знает меня?». Любопытство разгорается с ещё большей силой.

Алексеев, пройдясь взглядом по лицу Кости, снова поворачивается к бравшему у него интервью мужчине. Косте становится немного неловко, но он всё же решает дождаться конца интервью. Правда вот что и зачем он скажет своему новому знакомому, о котором он, впрочем, знал и до участия в Евровидении, Костя пока ещё сам до конца не понимает. Его просто тянет что-то неведомое к этим тёмным глазам.

Рано или поздно интервью заканчивается. Алексеев прощается с мужчиной, неспешно встаёт с дивана и, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, идёт по направлению к Косте. Когда парень подходит, Костя чувствует странное предчувствие, но как ни в чём не бывало протягивает вперёд руку для приветствия. Алексеев пожимает её в ответ и добродушно произносит:

— Вживую твои глаза выглядят ещё странней. В хорошем смысле.

«Твои тоже», — проносится в голове певца, но вслух он так ничего и не произносит. Лишь выдаёт лёгкую полуулыбку. От взгляда напротив настигает желание вновь надеть солнечные очки, а то мало ли, но Костя с сожалением вспоминает, что оставил их в машине. Отстранив руку, он ещё раз нервно откашливается.


	5. Синее небо с вкраплениями ярких звёзд и его немая истерика

_kuroiumi — dark light III (2/3)_  
_Aortaa — Karma_  
_Chelsea Wolfe — Hypnos_

 

Синева сумрака заполняет небо, и начинают зарождаться крошечные огни далёких звёзд. Смотреть вверх, задрав голову, словно сумасшедший, куда комфортнее, чем в его глаза. Возможно, не так приятно, но в этом тоже что-то есть. Лицо обдаёт прохлада, и пряди чёрных волос непослушно развиваются при усилении порыва ветра.

— Я правда тебя не отвлёк, пригласив сюда? — всё ещё смотря на небо, спрашивает Костя.

Алексеев отрицательно качает головой. Костя видит это краем глаза, даже не смотря в его сторону. Слыша в тиши шелест листьев деревьев, он вдруг чувствует тягу закурить, но осекается, ведь Никита не любит, когда кто-то курит рядом. «Прям как Артём», — фыркает про себя парень, сощурившись.

Они сидят на бетонном блоке, находясь на окраине города. Это какой-то старый безлюдный парк с заросшей травой и неухоженными кустами. Недалеко есть шоссе, по которому на высокой скорости изредка проезжают машины. Костя всё ещё не верит, что сидит с Алексеевым вот так просто здесь, непонятно где, вдалеке от центра Лиссабона. Без никого. Дрожь снова охватывает тело, но уже не только от ветра. «Как мы дошли до этого?»

— Давай ещё раз, — подаёт тихий голос Алексеев.

Костя переводит на него взгляд. Задумчиво рассматривает смуглое лицо и казавшиеся ему при их первой встрече пугающе-мистическими огоньки в глазах. С наступлением сумрака радужка в них снова переходит от тёмно-карего цвета до полностью чёрного. Его взгляд всё ещё кажется Косте безумным и сумасшедшим до такой степени, что перехватывает дыхание, но это его уже не пугает. Наоборот, он с наслаждением смакует лёгкое покалывание в груди каждый раз, сталкиваясь с направленными прямо на него глазами Алексеева, ибо чувствует, что в них сокрыто нечто такое же мистическое, что и в его. А к мистике у него тяга с рождения.

— Уверен? — Костя вопросительно поднимает бровь, невольно думая, что ему абсолютно не хочется причинять кому-либо вред своими способностями.

— Более чем. Я не могу тебе поверить просто так.

Костя хмурится, став серьёзней, но не возражает. Он запрокидывает ногу через бетонный блок таким образом, чтобы сидеть лицом напротив Алексеева. Тот поступает так же. Костя старается сконцентрироваться на взгляде тёмных глаз, но ему это сделать трудно. «Труднее, чем с другими…» Однако он не сдаётся, стараясь игнорировать странное наваждение и специфику взгляда парня. Стеклянные глаза замирают, всматриваясь в чёрную радужку, ибо Костя осознаёт, что видит в их отражении себя. Дыхание замирает. В чёрном омуте ему чудятся свои черты лица и холодные глаза разного оттенка голубого… они манят так же, как и глаза Алексеева. Отражение настолько чёткое, что Косте кажется, будто он смотрит в зеркало.

Хочется разорвать зрительный контакт, но Костя чувствует, что не может. Его насильно приковывает к этому чёрному омуту, он ощущает, как начинает медленно растворяться в нём. Алексеев, кажется, тоже прикован. Его взгляд затуманен, будто он снова пьян, но никакой улыбки на лице нет. Обычная первая реакция у тех, на кого воздействует Костя, однако самому ему не по себе.

«Тяга». Его корпус едва ощутимо подаётся вперёд, хотя сам он этого даже не замечает. Он обессилен. Он не может контролировать ситуацию. Лицо Алексеева медленно приближается, а расстояние между ними сокращается. Происходит то, чего ещё ни разу не происходило во время подобных "практик". Сперва Костя чувствует на своём лице невесомое касание чужого дыхания, а затем как кратковременно его грудь заполняется тяжёлым металлом, ибо в следующий миг уста Алексеева накрывают его губы и, честно сказать, он понятия не имеет, как это вышло.

Это какое-то безумие. Его не передать словами. Костя слышит, как бешено колотится его сердце. Возможно, если он прислушается ещё сильнее, то услышит сердце Алексеева тоже. Губы того кажутся слишком мягкими и тёплыми по сравнению с прохладой позднего вечера. Это непозволимо приятно. Незаконно приятно. Внутри всё переворачивается. Застывшее во времени мгновение не хочется отпускать, но приходится. Костя первым отстраняется, испуганно смотря на парня напротив. Тот, кажется, тоже подобного не ожидал.

«Блять, прошу, только не уходи…»

Алексеев молчит, замерев и чуть наклонившись вперёд к певцу. Когда он запоздало осознаёт произошедшее, в его глазах начинает читаться немая истерика. Косте хочется провалиться сквозь землю. «Пожалуйста, не надо, не бойся… сука, зачем я это сделал». Он тоже начинает поддаваться панике, бегая взглядом по лицу застывшего парня, но тот вдруг хриплым шёпотом спрашивает:

— Что это было?

Его взгляд становится более осознанным и отражает заданный им вопрос. Костя не знает ответа, поэтому молчит, едва приходя в себя и пытаясь отыскать всю ту невозмутимость и спокойствие, что были в нём до этого момента. Алексеев медленно и тихо продолжает:

— Мне казалось, будто я был… — он не находит подходящего слова, растерянно опустив взгляд.

— Под гипнозом?

Алексеев поднимает на Костю всё ещё неуверенные глаза:

— Да…

Костя, кажется, совсем приходит в себя. Он серьёзным взглядом осматривает парня напротив, пытаясь понять, какой реакции от него стоит ожидать дальше. Тот долго не находит, что сказать.

— А я думал, ты шутил, — вдруг честно признаётся Алексеев. По нему видно, что он всё ещё находится в своеобразном шоке. — Видимо, я смог поверить тебе только тогда, когда ты заставил меня поцеловать тебя. — Слегка шутливый тон его голоса вселил в Костю надежду.

— Я сам не знаю, как это вышло… — Костя не врёт. — Прости.

Внезапно на лице Алексеева возникает тень улыбки. Костя видит в этом оттенок застенчивости, и ему становится более-менее спокойно. Ему самому хочется улыбаться, хотя он даже не знает, действительно ли это от застенчивости, или всё ещё истерика. Во взгляде Алексеева появляются яркие блики звёзд — такие же яркие и завораживающие, что на вечернем тёмно-синем небе. Дотронувшись кончиком пальца до уголка своих губ, он произносит:

— Нашёл за что извиняться.


End file.
